


Unforgotten

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Edward refuses to give up on Jonathan, just as Jonathan refuses to give up on Edward.





	Unforgotten

Edward Nigma hadn’t been at his studio when Batman had sent the cops after him. No, he had snuck onto Arkham Island, hands shaking as he went into the lower level that belonged to Croc. He could still hear Jonathan’s screams of agony as he watched his partner be dragged into the water by the beast. The cops were too afraid to go down into the caverns, giving Edward hours to search.

“Riddle man, why are you here?” The gruff voice caused Edward to pause, green eyes glancing to the right to see Croc behind some steel bars. His stomach churned at the brown fabric stuck between impossibly large teeth, blood glistening on his hardened skin.

“I-I’m here for Jonathan.” His voice sounded weak, drowned out by the horrid laughter of the beast feet away from him. “What did you do to him?”

“I was hungry.” Croc smirked, a clawed hand pointing further into the tunnel Edward hadn’t searched yet. “I can smell death on him, can you?” He received no answer as Edward all but sprinted forward, not even caring about the grime gathering on his suit as he pushed ahead. The raspy, gargled breathing reached his ears before the smell of blood, Edward biting his lip as he came upon Crane. The psychologist was lying in a shallow puddle of murky and bloody water, his head resting against a rock that kept him from slipping down and drowning. Nigma moved before he fully registered doing so, wrapping one arm around Crane’s stomach to pull him upright, while the other cushioned his head. His mask had been torn off, his nose missing entirely along with half of his lips. The blood from his wounds covered Crane’s pale skin, brown cloth stuck in the numerous wounds across his abdomen and arms. His left leg was swollen, Crane twitching in agony as Edward picked him up bridal style to begin the arduous journey to the surface. By the time Edward made it to his getaway van, he was covered in blood, hands shaking as he set Crane down on a modified cot.

“Hold on Jonathan, just hold on.” He murmured in what he hoped was a comforting tone, gathering a bag of blood to get a transfusion underway. Jonathan only whimpered in pain, unaware of what was happening around him as Edward began a cursory exam over him. “I’ll have you fixed up before morning.” Closing the back doors, Edward quickly yet covertly got Jonathan to a proper medical center, the staff silent as they began to treat him. When the psychologist came to, the first thing he was aware of was the limited sight in his right eye. The second was the _pain_. Had he not been lying down, Jonathan would have doubled up in pain, heart rate monitor starting to beep rapidly. Someone beside him jerked in their seat, the beeping slowing once the pain began to fade after a few minutes. Jonathan moved his head, able to catch a glimpse of green coming towards his hand.

“There you are, all better.” Edward’s voice sounded…burdened, exhaustion clear in his tone. Crane weakly squeezed his hand, Nigma letting out the softest chuckle. “Rest up my dear, we will need to leave soon.” Crane frowned a bit, hearing the faintest hints of fear in his partner’s voice. His explanation came weeks later, the man aware enough to steal the morning’s paper when Edward had fallen asleep by his bedside once again.

“Arkham City Tyger Guards to Capture Remaining Inmates.” The headline was cold, the list below only showing Edward, Catwoman, and Two-Face as the remaining inmates at large. It now made sense why Edward’s visits were starting to grow shorter.

“Edward…” His deep voice woke the other in an instant, Nigma shaking his head a little as he sat up. “Go, leave me here.” Confusion flashed across Edward’s face for a moment, before vehemently shaking his head.

“No, I will do no such thing.” He scowled, taking the paper and folding it up. “Those idiots haven’t found me yet, and they will not.”

“I am a weight against you, they will find you.” Jonathan sighed, grey eyes looking up as Edward gently caressed his bandaged face. For a moment Jonathan felt as nothing was wrong, those glittering green eyes holding that sense of safety he desired so. The moment didn’t last, the injured man gently pushing him away. “Leave, this Arkham City…sounds dangerous.” His new lisp sent a momentary shiver down Edward’s spine, the man shaking his head.

“I will not leave you.” The tone was firm, the psychologist sighing as he settled back into his pillows. Sadly, he was right, Edward arrested mere weeks later, on his way to see Jonathan. Jonathan was moved that night by Edward’s henchmen, continuing to recover as Arkham was officially opened months later. It was challenging to sneak into the godawful prison Mayor Sharp had built, inmates scurrying away from the limping male. A few mercenaries working for Penguin led Crane to where Edward had taken residence, thanking their luck he didn’t gas them. There were strange tracks lined throughout the space, Edward’s back to Crane as he wired something on the floor. He paused when the creaking of Crane’s leg brace sounded out, the silence almost deafening before Edward finally turned around.

“Edward…” Jonathan had no words, his gaze one of pity as his partner got to his feet. He had always known Edward to be one for his appearance, yet his unkept suit and unstyled hair showed the beginning symptoms of a spiral downwards. Jonathan had been there and had hoped Edward never would. He held out his right hand, motioning the other close. “I wish to look at you.” Edward raised an eyebrow, wordless as he walked over. Crane’s hand gently caressed his face when Nigma got close enough, thumb resting under his eyes laced with dark circles. “This city is killing you.”

“Hah! As if!” Edward sneered, knowing full well Crane could hear the anger and fear in his voice. “I am not deluded, not like the others!”

“Not deluded, just broken my dear.” Edward’s eye twitched at the word broken. Jonathan sighed, drawing the other close so their foreheads touched together. In that instant, they were home, the seeping cold and distant screams replaced with a lazy warmth and the echoed city noises they had grown accustomed to. “I will fix you, Edward, I will make you whole.”

“I know.” Tools lay abandoned on the dirty floor as they retired to Edward’s bed, forgetting the world for a few short hours as they lay together.


End file.
